The slider of the prior art is a board made of plastic that has handles attached on the surface of the board and has a design printed in a central area of the board. The plastic is typically a hard plastic in order that the board could be wear resistant. However, the solid plastic board is generally not comfortable for the user and the board is also heavy for the users, especially children to carry. Besides, the design simply printed on the surface of the board is easily worn off due to the frequent contact with the user.
Another slider of the prior art is a board made of expanded foam. An outer film is generally laminated to a top surface of the foam board and several strips are laminated to edges of the foam board. The slider made of foam is more comfortable for the users to contact with and lighter for the users to carry with than a slider made of solid plastic. However, It is known that the ultraviolet damages of expanded foam; furthermore, the outer film and the strip also degrade under the sunshine after a period of time. Air-cells of the foam board fracture when abraded. Once the air-cells are broken, water retains in the open cells and erosion reduces the life of the slider. Furthermore, the design of a slider mostly is printed on the outer film and the strips; therefore, the design on the board deteriorates very quickly.
The designs or patterns on the sliders are convenient means for the owners to identify their sliders. Therefore, an enduring pattern of the slider performs a useful and decorative function.